


The New pure lords

by cap9516bucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap9516bucky/pseuds/cap9516bucky
Summary: The Deaths of the Twins who lived and their Godfather will shake the world as we know it thought Remus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything .

I do not own anything ( Peter did not get Free in book three.   
He was found on the train in book one So Sirius got the right to become the rightful godfather to Hannah and Harry . )  
One   
Hannah and Harry sirius potter could not believe what they had found out about their so called best friends .How could they be taking money just for being our friends sobbed Harry in his room of the new house that him and his twin sister now shaved with their godfather Sirius Black .   
What happened ? he asked when he saw that they both looked like that everything they knew was a lie.   
We were waiting on Ron and Hermione to meet us by the train to go home when   
we overheard Dumbledore telling the Weasleys and Hermione that the money for this year would be sent with the new school book list . Then He tells them to keep up the good work of being our friends and for being his spies . That We are falling into his plans for us .   
He wants harry to marry Ginny and she has his kid. That way the potter fortune falls in his and the weasleys hands when we are dead by the dark lord’s hands . Somehow they will get their hands on the black one too.   
What the matchbook! cried Sirius Sorry guys trying not curse as much as I have been.   
That would be why the Order of the Phoenix was set against this from happening.   
What they didn't want our Godfather taking care of us said Harry.   
Because I am Bad at it or a bad influence to you said, Sirius. And they are saints cried, Hannah .   
I have an evil Idea said, Harry . We fake our deaths and come back as pureblood lords of the potters that lived out of the country because of the first war . We would frame or say that Dumbledore and our friend were at the root for us killing ourselves .   
And the Dumbledore hid the fact that the Black and potter family were purebloods and lords, not half-blood said Hannah.   
Ok, How said, Sirius . Well we could use the right potions or spells that would put three of us into a deep enough sleep that we look and be dead to all spells and things that they would use to try and bring us back with .   
We need to write a will and goodbye letters to the backstabbing so-called wizards and witches of the light said, Sirius . ( the reading of the will be later on ) 

Dear Ron   
I am hoping by the time this makes it to you and your family that me , hannah and sirius will be dead . We asked what is the point of trying to save a world that would not do anything for your and sister while being beaten and Treated like a house elf . Or one that does not even believe in innocent until Proven guilty .   
We thought becoming a wizard and witch that our pain would stop . It did for a time until we found out we could talk to snake and because this the whole school thought we were the bad ones and we had no idea that we could do that until this year .   
But on the way home this year took the cup when we found that who we thought was our best friends was that for money.   
So when He who must not be named comes back good luck to save yourself!   
The twins who lived are checking out of this world for one with our mom, dad, and uncle Padfoot who care and love us.   
See you or not   
Harry Hannah and Sirius 

 

Dear Hermione   
By the time you get this me , harry and sirius will be dead . No I will not tell you how we will do the deed . But I will say that thanks to you mudblood and Order of the Phoenix that the light side does not have a good if any luck fighting you know who . We would thanks to you and ron for being our friends but what pushed us to kill ourselves was finding out that our friends were being paid to be . I hope that a werewolf eats you but your blood make would it sick ,   
Goodbye for good mudblood .   
Hannah, Sirius, and Harry. 

 

Dear Dumbledore   
Fuck you and for the greater good by the time you read this Me. Hannah and Harry will be dead and good luck fighting the Dark lord without us.   
Fuck you   
Sirius, Harry, and Hannah 

 

Dear Tonks   
We will tell you everything with Remus when he uses the awaking up cure to the sleeping death on us . Don’t not tell Dumbledore or the old order about this note . They are the main reason of us doing this . We need to work your acting skills to make sure that they believe we are dead .   
See you!   
Hannah, Harry, and Sirius 

Dear Fred and George   
Thanks for being there for us when Ron and Hermione was not . We know that you two all with Bill and Charlie are the only ones who did not know what you Brother Ron , mom and dad and sister Ginny were doing to us . They were using love potions on Harry to make him fall in love with Ginny . So when We die after fighting the dark lord . The Weasleys and all but Two of the order of the phoenix would get a cut of the black and the potter money .   
Do not trust any of them!Tonks or Remus will be calling or dropping soon.   
See you soon!   
Harry, Hannah, and Sirius 

Dear uncle Moony   
We will tell you everything after you use the cure to the sleeping death to wake us up. Only after the Ministry and the order declares Harry potter , Hannah potter and Sirius Black dead . Don’t trust the order or Dumbledore with our plan because they are reason benide us doing this .   
Tonks . Ferd and George, Bill and Charlie know.   
See you soon!   
Padfoot . Harry and Hannah 

Ok Hedwig only after we stopped breathing do you take the letters to them ok said Harry who softly petted her . They had planned to make it look like that they had died in their sleep. Who found them first would find the small potter twins in the same bed with sirius slumped over the edge of bed .   
At least one hand was holding each other's hand.   
One , Two , three and they knocked back a potion that Remes had the cure for the there . Huh oh wow Am I the one who is dizzy asked Hannah as the cups fell out their hands as the sleeping death took the three over .   
Harry was the first one to fall asleep. His cup hitting the ground and breaking with a loud crack that they don’t react too. His right hand garbing his sister's left before he blacked out.  
Sirius is the next one his head falling next to Hannah’s legs. His hands reaching for the twins joined ones.   
He some how makes it seeing with cloudy eyes. Hannah is the last one to fall.  
She looks over at Hedwig telling her with her slowing closing eyes to stay with Remus until they are awakened.   
Her head now laid on harry’s shoulder who didn't feel his owl nug them seeing that they were not breathing she took off.   
Within mins of reading each note Dumbledore, the Weasleys, true.Hermione and the Order of the Phoenix show up at the small cottage on the outskirts of old Cedric's Hollow to see if it is true.   
Oh my god ! cried Hermione when she opens one of the bedrooms door to see the twins and Sirius slumped over onto the bed while sitting in a chair. Harry ! Hannah ! Sirius ! cried the small group now in the bedroom . Ginny was shaking a rag doll limp Harry while crying Awake up! You are support to be my ! Wake up !   
Fred stopping her before she shook him hard enough to break his neck.   
Tonks was doing the same to Sirius. She had slapped him and Even kissed him to try and wake him up.   
Remus grabs her as she falls to the floor sobbing No! Not them! They were so young while curing into his side.   
Hermione was trying CPR on Hannah and harry  
with Ron helping her. After a few minutes of trying to save them, Dumbledore called in Snape to see He could help at all.   
Mr Weasley and Ron had leaded a sobbing Ginny , Molly and Hermione from the room . Tonks and Remus stayed .   
What did they use Snape ? asked Dumbledore who was mad on the inside while keeping a sad face on the outside .   
Snape looks at the Ghost white skin , now black eyes and ice cold skin   
Snape could not believe that they had used an old one .   
They used an old potion called the Sleeping death .   
It would put who drink it into to a sleep that they never wake up from . It would kill as fast as falling asleep.   
But the only known is a blood cure where you take the blood of who drink before they are sleep and mix it with the awake up vision of the potion . But We are too late we can’t use the cure because the bodys are too cold for it to work .   
Remus knew now why Sirius had six bottles sent to him . Three had staying warm charms on them . These had to hold the blood needed for the cure He thinks.   
Ok now what He asked His voice shaking with pain of death the three people that he cared for .   
We have to tell the world , Hogwarts and the ministry of magic that We caused the Death of the Twins who lived said Snape . Who was shocked by the death of the three who he thought would never die like this .   
We will tell the school at the Welcoming feast . But by then Everyone will know said Dumbledore .   
Remus walks downstairs helping a crying Tonks . As they walk into the living room all faces turn to them . They are dead said Tonks in strong as she could do voice . How ! cried Ron and Hermione . A old time potion called the Sleeping Death and before you say anything Hermione said Remus Snape told us that the Cure is made of Blood of those who have taken it before they fall asleep . We are three hours too late said Dumbledore who stopped in the doorway on his way to talk the Minister of magic about the deaths .

Fudge came the next day with medwicthes who said the same thing as snape the night before . That the Twins and Sirius were dead.


	2. the news comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own anything

A copy of the Daily Prophet later that day.  
The Twins who lived and their godfather are dead and by their own hand!  
By Rita Skeeter  
Within two years of being in the Wizardly world, Harry potter and his twin sister Hannah had been thru so much as young kids and had enough!  
After getting the letter that most 11 years old can wait to get they had no idea what going to school at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry  
Would be like.  
New friends and a life that they had only dreamed about!  
After spending Ten years with muggles who treated them like common house elves and guess who left them at this house no other than the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.  
That is right the great headmaster says it was for the greater good and for the twins safety that they stay with the Dursleys who in the will of Lily and James potter tells that the Dursley hate dealing with anything about our world.  
And there is the matter Why did they live with the twin’s godfather Sirius Black.  
Well, that same man who left two infants with muggles had put an innocent man in Azkaban.

He was thought to be the Secret Keeper of Lily and James when it was the lowlife Peter Pettigrew. Sirius himself told them to make Peter their Secret Keeper since he was an obvious Target for Voldemort. Peter let know Voldemort's where the house was that night. and we all know the story supposedly Sirius goes on a rampage to do switching sides. And that Peter tried to stop a murderous Sirius Black who in turn murdered 15 Muggles and peter. Black then supposedly murdered Peter. He was sent to Azkaban after he was caught there he stayed the next 10 years. Until on the train to Hogwarts,  
A young Ron Weasley tried a spell on his pet rat little did anyone know it was really Peter Pettigrew. Fred and George later told me that the spell was a joke to their brother  
. Everyone was shocked when the spell worked revealing Peter Pettigrew the train was stopped and he was quickly taken into custody by Aurors appeared onto the train.  
The twins now got to know that their Godfather doing the Christmas break and easter too. But a dark cloud soon overcame this happy family all of the in the form of another year at school. 

We all know of the attacks at Hogwarts school the next year. But we didn't know that during a dueling class that Harry and Hannah both found out they were Parseltongue meaning that they could talk to snakes. Now Because this something that the twins had no idea they do until this year. The whole school but Fred and George think that they're the evil ones.  
After saving Ginny Weasley's life they hoped everything goes back to normal anyway but it was not the case. 

They found out that Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore in some members of the Order of the Phoenix have been stealing from them. The twins thought the Weasley family had wanted to be there friend.  
It was a plan to get at the potter and black Fortunes.  
I hope by reading this you would want Justice to be served for the Twins and their Godfather. I am so sorry Harry HannaSirius I just wish that someone like me would have told your stories sooner.  
Let's ask The ministry of magic to look into what happened at Hogwarts the past two years.  
That led to two 12 year olds killing themselves. I hope that one day we will get the full story on why Dumbledore did what he did. We all know the story behind the Weasley's oh they're so poor.  
I hope Ron and Hermione both realize Harry and Hannah were both their age when they died. come on you would have been dead if it hadn't been for Harry. all I can say to the Weasleys is think of it this way if it hadn't been for Harry Ron would have been expelled in his second year of school and  
Ginny would have been a dead with her body laying in the Chamber of Secrets forever.  
This is Rita Skeeter signing off. Goodbye Harry Potter Hannah Potter Sirius Black I hope that James and Lily be by your guyses side forever more you to definitely deserve it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything.

Three  
( this is the point of the view of Harry, Sirius, and Hannah as they take the sleeping death and after.   
What Snape didn’t how about was that who drink could Appear to those they really cared about them as ghosts.But to those that didn't care about appear invisible too. This would stop only when the bodies are buried. All in the case of Harry's. Hannah's and Sirius until they're woken up. )   
Harry   
My bloody first friend took money for being my friend.  
Well, let’s see how that so called poor Weasley family takes Being at fault for our deaths.  
Manipulative Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix taking a huge blow as well. Fred George Bill and Charlie.  
I am sorry what You're about to go through. Moony and Tonks Please don't kill me this is all serious idea and mine a little bit.   
Hannah   
I hope that Hermione and Ron Ron gets what is coming to them. The old Bearded nut hopefully Enjoys His last few days as Headmaster.   
Sirius   
Finally, the one thing the Marauders can never do well in school prank Albus Dumbledore and The Wizarding World in one Fell Swoop!Prongs and Moody you be so proud Of these two for coming up with the plan ours little pronglets.   
One two three   
Wow ! this is really fast working. Huh …. Now I why Sirius keeps telling I am a light weight.   
This just feels like a dreamless sleep potion.  
I must get her hand before I pass out. Harry   
Hannah   
Ok, must grab Harry's hand before I black out. Tell his owl to stay with r  
moony!

Sirius   
Sorry for moony and Tonks! Red Twins Keep them from killing us again !! must join hand with them before I faint.. 

After   
Thank you, Fred, for stopping that nut before she broke my neck!  
Ok, how does Ron know CPR? Ok, we shocked snape !! Cool ! Moony Way too on putting that mud blood bookworm in her place!!  
Harry   
Sirius   
Ok Tonks good job!  
Didn't think of trying to wake me by kissing me.  
Nice ! Moony every good on dealing that bookworm who can’t get a guy!   
Hannah   
Why do I get her trying to save me!   
Oh ok Ginny that just proved to me you are a bitch!   
Ha ha! Tonks good job loved that you kissed Sirius to try to wake him up!  
Oh wow! We shocked slimy snape!


	4. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl finds lies and truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own anything

At the borrow, no one could or wanted to believe that the twins and Sirius were now dead.  
Why did they do that? cried Hermione Granger a now shocked Gryffindor third year. She knew when she, Ron and ginny got back to school that they would shun for being one of many reasons of the Suicides of the potters and black.   
She could not believe that all Ron, ginny, molly and Dumbledore cared about was how rich they would become off the death of the two 12 years olds kids.   
Molly comes into the room she was sharing with Ginny to let her that Mad-eye would take her home to stay until August. Why then she asked   
Dumbledore got the Ministry to let the school open early to help the kids understand what happened.  
The body's will buried on what have been their 13 birthday She told her while trying to hold back laughs at would come after that. 

 

Bill is the one to tell her mom and dad about her having a hand in the death of the twins and Sirius.  
What ! yelled her dad. You are Grounded, young lady! 

She shocks her parents by telling them that she didn’t care that she was grounded.  
She just wanted her friends that saved her life back!  
If I had died because of that toll last year, they could still be alive ! she cries.   
Her dad then sees that his little witch had been just an innocent pawn just the potter kids and their godfather.   
Hermione forget the grounding you've been through enough he tells her. 

 

Your Headmaster and the Weasleys manipulated you into betraying Harry Hannah and Sirius. By promising all the books you could ever handle they weren't going to probably give you anything. Maybe if they were giving Harry a love potion to fall in love with Ginny what would stop them from giving you one to fall in love with Ron?   
Did you tell us last year that you began to like harry because he knew what it felt like to be bullied?   
She goes to her room and closes the door. She turns to face a picture of her and the potter kids taken when they had first met Sirius.


End file.
